Faire un voeu
by styvane
Summary: Quand la magie des vœux vous exauce, les effets ne sont pas toujours ceux escomptés. Attention à vos souhaits !
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si.

Voici ma nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, sinon elle disparaîtra, tout simplement.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**30 juillet 97**

Voici presque 3 mois que la guerre est terminée. Trois mois que je vis au Terrier avec Ron, sa famille et Ginny ma petite amie.

Demain c'est mon anniversaire et je serai majeur. Alors que tout adolescent en ferait une fête, moi je m'en fiche. Rien ne changera pour moi entre le 30 et le 31 juillet, que je sois majeur ou non.

Depuis un mois, Hermione est venue nous rejoindre et alors que je croyais qu'elle et Ron se mettraient enfin en couple, il n'en est rien.

Ils se tournent autour, mais rien ne se passe. Elle dort dans la chambre de Ginny et je dors dans celle de Ron, pour ma plus grande joie. À plusieurs reprises, Ginny avait insisté pour que je dorme avec elle, depuis que Hermione est là, j'ai enfin une excuse valable pour refuser.

J'aime beaucoup Ginny, mais pas suffisamment pour faire l'amour avec elle, surtout dans le dos de ses parents. Je suis encore vierge et je veux que ma première fois se fasse avec la personne que j'aimerai d'un amour indéfectible. Je sais ce que vous pensez, c'est des trucs de gonzesse, mais je m'en fous. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que je tiendrai ce rôle. Je suis déjà amoureux, d'un homme et croyez-moi si ce jour arrive, je sais que je serais le dominé du couple.

La question est pourquoi je reste avec Ginny ? Je ne le sais même plus moi-même. Peut-être par habitude, par facilité, par lâcheté. Sûrement un peu des trois. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, je l'ai aimé et je l'aime encore, je l'aime bien, comme une amie.

Je sais que les Gryffons sont réputés pour leur courage, avec une baguette sans aucun doute, face à nos sentiments un peu moins. Cela fait 5 ans que Hermione et Ron stagnent et bientôt 4 mois que Neville bafouille devant Luna. Notre courage a ses limites.

Pour ma part, cela fait 6 mois que j'aime éperdument Drago Malefoy, 6 mois que je fantasme, gémit et pleure après cet homme, qui ne me voit que comme un crétin de Gryffon tout juste bon à dégommer des mages noirs.

6 mois que je me lamente sur le mec le plus hétéro que la terre est porté, le "Mr moi j'ai mon harem perso".

Il n'est pas un soir où je ne m'endorme en ne pensant pas à lui, pas un soir où je ne tache mes draps de mon sperme, de mes larmes ou ma sueur. Il va me rendre fou, fou de douleur.

**31 juillet 97**

Grand jour dans mon ersatz de vie, j'ai 17 ans. Tout le monde me félicite et comble de bonheur, ce soir j'aurai le droit à ma petite fête surprise. Enfin c'est censé être une surprise, sauf que chez les Weasley, ils ne savent pas être subtils. D'ailleurs ils sont tellement excités par son organisation que cela en devient drôle.

Molly essaye de m'éloigner du salon et je joue le jeu. Je leur suis tellement reconnaissant de s'intéresser à moi, je les aime, ils sont ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi et c'est peut-être pour cela que je suis encore avec Ginny, pour ne pas les perdre.

Je reste donc enfermé dans ma chambre presque toute l'après-midi, chacun de mes amis se relaye pour me tenir compagnie et me proposer des activités, tout est bon pour me garder captif.

Vers 20 heures, le repas est annoncé et je m'apprête à jouer, à la perfection, le rôle du mec étonné. Je n'ai pas trop à me forcer, Molly n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, entre les banderoles et autres décos j'ai du mal à feindre la surprise.

La table agrandie pour l'occasion, regorge de plats débordants et de nombreux amis, ou non pensais je en regardant le professeur Rogue d'un œil critique, sont venus augmenter la population au sein du Terrier. Parmi eux, les professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall, Remus, Dean, Luna, Seamus, Neville et Blaise Zabini. Je m'arrête sur ce dernier étonné et je cherche machinalement Drago. Une main dans mon dos détourne mon attention et Hermione, me fait signe que non de la tête. Il n'est pas venu, je l'aurais sûrement remarqué avant tout le monde sinon, lui dans une pièce, il ne passe pas inaperçu. Je hausse les épaules, faisant semblant que je m'en fiche et que cela ne me touche pas, mais je suis démoli intérieurement.

Depuis l'année dernière, Blaise, Théodore et Drago nous ont rejoints. Ils ont refusé d'être marqués et le professeur Dumbledore leur a proposés une autre alternative, se battre à nos côtés. C'était une semaine avant les vacances de Noël et ils avaient acceptés. Dire qu'on avait été heureux de cette perspective cela aurait été mentir, on les voyait comme des intrigants, des manipulateurs qui se serviraient de nous pour mieux nous abattre. Ça c'était notre opinion avant les vacances, avant que l'on soit obligé de rester avec eux pour les quinze jours, pour apprendre à les connaître, idée de Dumbledore.

J'avoue que mes à priori se sont vites fait la malle pour laisser la place à de meilleurs sentiments.

Dumbledore rêvait d'un rapprochement inter maison et je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, que l'on se mélange et plus si affinité.

Hermione ne fut pas longue à décrypter mes soupirs et mes coups de blues, qui coïncidaient étrangement, avec les périodes où Drago se pavanait au bras de mièvres filles. Depuis elle me pressait de rompre avec Ginny, par soucis d'honnêteté.

La voix de Molly me tira de mes pensées et je me retrouvais soudainement devant une montagne de cadeaux. Gêné et rougissant de tant d'attention, je déballais mes présents, heureux d'être parmi eux. Tandis que les emballages regagnaient magiquement la poubelle, je dépouillais le dernier paquet sous le regard curieux de Ron et Blaise qui semblaient presque plus excités que moi-même. Tous les autres invités, s'étaient déjà éparpillés pour boire un verre et discuter. Bientôt il ne resta que Blaise, qui s'approcha de moi et me tendit un petit paquet.

\- Drago s'excuse car il n'a pas pu venir alors il m'a chargé de te remettre ceci.

\- Merci, fais-je alors qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait de moi.

\- Bon anniversaire Harry.

\- Merci Blaise.

Je glissais le petit paquet dans ma poche, le gardant pour quand je serais tout seul. La soirée passa joyeusement, j'étais heureux. Arriva le moment que je redoutais le plus, le gâteau et sa flopée de bougies, dont le nombre ne cessant de croître, me donnait de plus en plus de fil à retorde pour les souffler toutes d'un coup.

Remus se leva et les alluma à l'aide sa baguette, je me levais et me penchais au-dessus du gâteau. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi et l'air de rien cela me fichait un de ces stress. J'inspirais de l'air quand une voix me coupa dans mon élan.

\- N'oublie pas de faire un vœu, fit Ginny exaltée.

J'oubliais cette foutue tradition, que pouvais-je bien espérer à part que mon blond daigne enfin s'intéresser un peu plus à moi. Frôlant l'asphyxie et sans rien penser d'autre qu'à Drago, je soufflais d'une traite les seize premières années de ma vie et espérait que la 17ème soit plus propice à faire mon bonheur.

**01 août 97**

Il n'était pas loin de 2 heures du matin, quand terrassé par la fatigue, je m'écroulais sur le lit voisin de celui de Ron. Il ne fut pas long à me rejoindre, expédiant au passage sa presque dulcinée, alors qu'elle lui expliquait, en détail, comment se débarrasser de la goule qui avait élu domicile dans le grenier.

Je ne fus pas long à m'endormir, je sentis à peine Ron me déchausser avant de me recouvrir d'une couverture.

Un froid digne d'un décembre sur la calotte glaciaire me réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. J'étais parcouru de tout un tas de frissons et je claquais des dents à m'en faire exploser les mâchoires. J'avais beau me recroqueviller sur moi-même pour conserver ma chaleur corporelle, j'avais l'impression que j'allais geler sur place.

Les ronflements de Ron, attirèrent mon attention et ni une ni deux, je me levais pour le rejoindre. Ma tête me tournait et une envie de vomir me vint, c'était bien ma veine, je devais couver quelque chose. Avec ma chance j'étais en train d'attraper une crève en plein mois d'août. Je me glissais auprès de Ron à la recherche de la chaleur qui me faisait défaut. Nous avions déjà dormi ensemble à plusieurs reprises et je savais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas de me retrouver blottit contre lui au petit matin. Toujours grelottant, je me collais à lui le plus possible et trouvais au bout de quelques minutes, la chaleur que j'étais venu chercher.

La lumière du jour me réveilla, dans notre précipitation à vouloir nous coucher, nous avions omit de fermer les rideaux. Je clignais des yeux pour m'habituer au soleil et comme je l'avais pensé, j'étais dans les bras de Ron. Je tentais de me dégager discrètement, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive, mais j'avais dû présumer de mes forces ou sous- estimer les siennes, car je n'arrivais pas à le repousser.

Je le secouais vivement en tentant de ne pas rire de la situation quand il ouvrirait les yeux. Il grogna et murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

\- Ron bouge.

\- Mione.

\- Ron c'est Harry, bouge toi.

\- Dors, me répondit-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma poitrine.

\- Ron, fais-je en rougissant gêné, enlève ta main.

\- Mione.

\- Non Ron, hurlais-je.

\- Hein ! dit-il en redressant la tête.

\- Lâche mon sein.

\- Quoi ?

\- Merde, j'ai des seins, paniquais je.

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Ron retire ta main s'il te plait.

\- Oh ! pardon, rougit-il.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée et apparut une Hermione échevelée, dans un pyjama défraîchit. Elle nous regarda un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que …, commença-t-elle.

\- Hermione, couina Ron.

\- C'est qui celle-là ? cria-t-elle.

\- C'est moi, fais-je, enfin je crois.

\- C'est Harry, précisa Ron en hochant la tête.

\- Oui et moi je suis Mc Gonagall.

\- Je suis une fille, pleurnichais-je en me touchant les seins. Mione qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Oh Merlin ! c'est bien toi Harry.

En larme, je me plaquais sur le matelas et je me recouvrais par-dessus la tête. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un me voit comme ça. Je voulais qu'on me rende mon corps, tout de suite.

**OoOoO**

Dix minutes plus tard, assis sur le lit, mes jambes relevées contre mon buste, pour cacher ma poitrine, j'écoutais d'une oreille, les questions d'Hermione. Hébété, Ron se contentait de hocher la tête et de grimacer.

\- Bon, récapitulons, fit Hermione. Quand tu t'es couché…

\- J'étais un mec, la coupais-je.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Je confirme, fit Ron, il ne ressemblait pas à ça.

\- Et pendant la nuit ?

\- Je me suis senti pas bien et j'ai eu brusquement très froid.

\- Donc tu as rejoint Ron ?

\- Oui, mais si j'avais su que c'était un gros pervers je me serais abstenu.

\- Oh ! râla le rouquin, j'y suis pour rien si tu viens dans mon lit avec tes gros seins.

\- Ils ne sont pas gros, râlais je à mon tour.

\- Si, ils sont bien plus gros que ceux d'Hermione.

\- Merci Ron, grogna celle-ci, quelle délicatesse.

\- Pourquoi je suis devenu une fille ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Harry.

\- Tu es une fille partout ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, soufflais-je, j'ai vérifié. J'ai plus de … enfin vous savez quoi.

\- Et tu as rétréci en plus, rit le rouquin.

\- Je veux mourir, pleurais je.

\- Nous devons avertir Dumbledore, fit Hermione.

\- Et s'il ne peut rien faire ?

\- Tu resteras une nana vieux.

\- Ron, la ferme !

\- Dans ton malheur dis-toi que tu es mignonne.

\- Merci ça me réconforte.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il.

\- Non, fais-je sèchement.

**OoOoO**

Hermione me prêta un de ses pantalons et un tee-shirt rose bonbon qui me fit grimacer. J'hésitais grandement à sortir de la chambre, j'appréhendais les regards sur moi et me demandais comment les Weasley allaient réagir et en particulier Ginny.

Prévenu par Ron, Molly et Arthur montèrent rapidement. Fidèle à elle-même, Molly me prit dans ses bras en tentant de me rassurer. Arthur les bras ballants, assistait à la scène, affichant un sourire crispé de celui qui ne sait pas trop ce qu'il va dire ou faire.

Rassuré de ne pas être rejeté, je descendis pour le petit déjeuner. Fred et George, déjà attablés, me regardèrent avec insistance. J'avais l'impression d'être passé au scanner. Finalement l'un d'eux recracha sa tartine en s'exclamant.

\- Harry c'est toi ?

\- Oui, murmurais-je.

\- Harry a eu un petit problème, fit Molly, mais je suis sûre que cela va s'arranger. Hein mon grand ?

\- Comment on va l'appeler ? fit Fred ou George.

\- Harryette.

\- Non Harrynette.

\- Les garçons calmez-vous, les gronda leur mère.

\- Haylie c'est joli, fit Ron.

\- je ne veux pas rester une fille et Ron mon prénom est toujours Harry.

Un bruit de chute mit fin à la discussion. Tous regardèrent en direction des escaliers et virent soudain apparaître un petit chausson rose surmonté d'un nœud mauve, qui vint terminer sa course sur la dernière marche. Un juron étouffé se fit entendre et la propriétaire du chausson apparut, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Ginny, cria Molly, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui maman. Harry qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- J'en sais rien, bougonnais je.

\- C'est une fille maintenant, précisa Ron.

\- Et nous alors ? On devient quoi ?

\- Ne soit pas égoïste Ginny, fit Molly.

\- Mais je ne suis pas lesbienne.

\- Moi non plus, ajoutais je.

Soudain son menton trembla et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace. Elle se mit à pleurer et disparut en remontant les escaliers plus vite qu'elle ne les avait descendus.

Au moins, je retirais un avantage de cette situation, j'allais pouvoir me séparer de Ginny, sans avoir besoin d'excuses bidons, ni sans en prendre toute la responsabilité.

Molly contacta le professeur Dumbledore, qui arriva au Terrier juste après le déjeuner. Poudlard toujours en reconstruction, celui-ci vivait, en attendant, chez son frère Abelforth au Pré-au-Lard. Molly avait donc préféré que l'entrevue se déroule dans son foyer, plutôt qu'à la Tête de Sanglier.

\- Harry, fit Albus, as-tu mangé ou bu quelque chose de particulier ou qui avait un goût étrange ?

\- Non Professeur et je n'ai pas quitté le Terrier.

\- Mais il y avait des invités hier soir, précisa Ron.

\- Oui mais c'était des amis Ron aucun ne me ferait de mal.

\- Ouais, grogna le rouquin peu certain.

\- As-tu fait quelque chose de particulier ou qui sort de l'ordinaire ?

\- Pas que je sache, je suis resté dans ma chambre toute l'après-midi puis je suis descendu pour le dîner. J'ai déballé mes cadeaux, on a mangé le repas de Molly puis il y a eu le gâteau. J'ai un peu discuté avec Remus et je suis allé me coucher vers 2 heures du matin.

\- Tu as fait un vœu ? demanda Ginny.

\- Hein ?

\- Lorsque tu as soufflé tes bougies.

\- On s'en fout Ginny.

\- Peut-être pas, marmonna Albus. Qu'as-tu demandé ?

\- Euh … je ... C'est assez personnel Professeur.

\- Voulez-vous nous laisser seul Harry et moi ? demanda Dumbledore à toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent rapidement, laissant les deux hommes à leur conversation devenue privée.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu espéré ?

\- C'était un vœu stupide, avouais-je.

\- Je ne le pense pas Harry, car si il s'est réalisé c'est que il était important pour toi.

\- J'ai fait le vœu que Drago Malefoy s'intéresse à moi.

\- Les termes exacts.

\- J'ai souhaité qu'il me voie différemment.

\- Ça a marché, soupira Albus.

\- Je ne voulais pas ça ! Tous les vœux que l'on peut faire tout au long d'une vie ne se réalisent pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit le directeur, mais parfois certaines particularités font que si.

\- J'aurai dû m'abstenir ou faire un vœu normal.

\- Comme quoi ? Etre célèbre ? Devenir riche ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà tout ça, grognais-je. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

\- Nous avons un mois pour y réfléchir et tenter de trouver une solution, si solution il y a.

Il repartit, me laissant anéanti. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Mes larmes coulèrent et je m'effondrais, me laissant glisser contre le mur qui me soutenait déjà depuis de longues minutes. Mes pleurs et ma fatigue aidant je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Harry**

**02 août**

Je me réveillais, dans mon lit et je n'avais aucun souvenir de comment j'avais atterri là. Je me redressais et découvrais que j'étais vêtu d'une nuisette mauve à fines bretelles, qui ne laissait que guère peu de place à l'imagination. Je me levais, un peu vacillant, tirant de part et d'autre sur le tissu que je jugeais définitivement trop court.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Ron, qui resta immobile, me fixant gêné. Rouge de honte, je couru jusqu'à la salle de bain ou je m'enfermais à double tour. 30 minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une robe trop légère qui devait appartenir à Ginny, je descendais dans la cuisine.

Le déjeuner allait être servit et je commençais à avoir faim. Je m'installais et Fred et George me reluquèrent en affichant un petit air moqueur, tandis que Ginny me faisait toujours la tête. Seules Molly et Hermione semblaient gérer au mieux la situation et ne pas avoir de problèmes avec ma nouvelle apparence.

Ron fit enfin son apparition et prit place à mes côtés en rougissant. Il marmonna un bonjour presque inaudible et attaqua les toasts. Je restais perplexe devant son attitude, avec une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Est-ce que je plaisais à Ron ?

Cette idée me coupa l'appétit, j'aimais Ron, mais comme mon pote, comme mon confident avec qui je parlais de filles et de sexe.

Je sentis soudain ma respiration s'emballer en comprenant que ma nouvelle condition risquait de me faire perdre mon meilleur ami.

**12 août**

Les jours passaient rapidement, trop pour que je m'en réjouisse. Nous étions le 12 et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de Dumbledore.

Cette dizaine de jours m'avaient permis de me familiariser avec mon corps, je faisais 1 mètre 65 pour 54 kilos. Je me trouvais menu et sans charme, Hermione me disait le contraire et l'attitude de Ron plus qu'ambiguë, me fit changer de chambre. Je ne voulais pas que dans une pulsion il me saute dessus en pleine nuit.

Hermione m'avait trainé sur le chemin de traverse pour m'acheter quelques vêtements adaptés à ma nouvelle morphologie.

Je n'étais pas très emballé, je trouvais cela inutile car j'étais certain de retrouver mon apparence première dans les jours à venir.

Elle me traina dans le rayon sous-vêtements et je rougissais dès qu'elle me présentait des culottes ou des soutiens-gorges. Elle argumentait, prétextant que celui-ci mettrait mes formes en valeurs et que celui-là irait parfaitement avec la couleur de mes yeux.

J'opinais de la tête laissant la spécialiste faire son travail, après tout, elle si connaissait mieux que moi, même si je ne voyais pas en quoi il était nécessaire d'assortir mes dessous à la couleur d'autres choses, que ce soit de mes yeux ou de mes vêtements.

Deux robes, quatre tee-shirts et trois jeans plus tard on s'affalait, éreinté, à la terrasse du chaudron baveur.

Machinalement je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux longs, Hermione avait insisté pour me les faire dégrader et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver avec une crinière sur le crane.

\- Après nous irons voir pour des lentilles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Harry tes lunettes sont moches.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit auparavant.

\- Disons qu'elles ne vont plus avec ton look, tu n'es plus un mec.

\- Hum, soupirais-je.

\- Ron te plait ?

\- Pardon, fais-je en m'étranglant avec ma bierreaubeurre.

\- Lui je crois que tu lui plais beaucoup.

\- Non c'est mon pote, je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement.

\- Il est très troublé par toi.

\- J'ai remarqué Mione mais je ne te le prendrai jamais.

\- Il n'est pas à moi Harry.

\- C'est de ma faute, hein ?

\- Non tu n'y es pour rien, c'est un mec.

\- Eh ! protestais-je.

\- Tu n'en es plus un.

\- Si ! je suis juste momentanément indisponible c'est tout. Dès que le professeur Dumbledore aura trouvé la solution je redeviendrai un mec, un vrai. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'a-t-on pas de nouvelles de lui ? Demandais-je.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- C'est pas bon signe.

\- On n'en sait rien, dit-elle, garde espoir.

\- Je ne veux pas rester avec ça, fais-je en pointant mes seins, c'est trop voyant et trop lourd.

\- Bienvenue dans notre monde.

\- Bonjour charmantes demoiselles, peut on vous offrir un verre ?

Deux mecs, que l'on ne connaissait même pas, se permettaient de venir nous déranger en plein milieu de notre conversation. Je me demandais de quelle planète pouvais bien débarquer ces deux malotrus.

\- Pour qui vous prenez vous ?

\- Pour deux mecs très intéressés par deux magnifiques jeunes filles.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, rageais-je.

\- Ah non ! la ressemblance et pourtant troublante, se moqua le second mec.

\- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre vos âneries, fais-je énervé, ce n'est pas le bon moment, vous comprenez ?

\- Oh ! je vois, fit l'un d'eux, la demoiselle est dans sa mauvaise période, ajouta-t-il en mimant des guillemets, on vous laisse peut être à un autre jour alors.

\- C'est ça, dégagez. Mais pourquoi ils insistent comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ris Hermione.

\- C'était trop drôle de voir leurs têtes se décomposer.

\- J'ai réussi à les faire fuir, fais-je tout fier.

\- Et tu sais comment ?

\- Par ma force de persuasion.

\- Non, rit-elle de plus belle, ils ont cru que tu étais indisposée.

\- Hein !

\- Tu sais le truc de fille qui débarque tous les mois.

\- J'ai fait ça ! fais-je rougissant.

\- Oui, allez viens on va aller t'acheter des tampons.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne va sûrement pas tarder à t'arriver.

\- Oh merlin, soupirais-je, je veux mourir.

\- Mais non idiote.

\- Si, je ne veux pas connaître tous vos petits secrets, je suis un mec.

\- Allez viens.

\- J'en ai marre, chouinais-je en la suivant.

**OoOoO**

Sitôt rentré, je me précipitais dans la chambre de Charlie, que j'occupais depuis mon changement de chambre. Je rangeais mes sous-vêtements quand un Ron, rougissant, apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Salut Ron, tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Euh … c'est joli, dit-il en désignant du doigt la culotte que je tenais dans ma main.

\- Merci, répondis-je en la jetant rapidement dans mon tiroir. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi Haylie.

\- C'est Harry, le repris-je.

\- Tu m'obsèdes tu sais, j'arrive même plus à en dormir.

\- Tu as Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil Haylie, je la connais depuis longtemps il n'y a plus de mystère entre nous, tandis que toi c'est différent.

\- Nous sommes comme des frères Ron.

\- Avant oui, mais plus maintenant.

\- Des frères et sœurs alors.

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser Haylie.

\- C'est Harry, Ron, et non il en est hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que, c'est comme ça.

\- Juste une fois s'il te plait.

\- Non Ron.

\- Un câlin alors.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça Ron ?

\- C'est toi qui me fais cet effet là je n'y peux rien.

\- Juste une accolade, cédais-je.

\- D'accord, sourit-il.

\- Et tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches.

\- Euh… d'accord.

Je m'approchais vers lui de façon à être le plus proche de l'ouverture de la porte au cas où. Je le voyais rougir et j'en étais presque attendri. Devant lui je me sentais minuscule, il faisait presque 1 mètre 90 et je lui arrivais au niveau des clavicules je suis sûr que d'un mouvement il pouvait me soulever et m'emporter là où bon lui semblerait. Finalement je n'étais plus certain que l'accolade soit une bonne idée. Ses mains toujours dans ses poches, je glissais mes bras sous les siens pour lui ceinturer la taille, je me collais à lui, mal à l'aise et je comptais jusque dix pour déterminer la durée de l'accolade.

\- J'aime ton odeur, me chuchota-t-il.

\- Merci, fais-je coi.

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de prendre un peu de plaisir moi aussi, quand je sentis ses bras m'entourer à son tour.

\- Ron, grognais-je.

\- Tu as parlé de mes mains, pas de mes bras.

\- Ron, je sens tes mains. Ron remonte les.

\- Haylie, souffla-t-il.

\- Ron lâche mes fesses. La prochaine fois, fais-je furieux, on s'en tiendra à une poignée de mains.

\- Merci pour le câlin.

\- Ce n'était pas un câlin, criais-je alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Ce n'était pas un câlin, répétais-je pour moi-même, c'était …. Un putain de câlin, pleurnichais-je.

**31 août**

Comme c'en était devenu ma spécialité, je pleurais à nouveau, assis devant la porte des Weasley. Dumbledore était passé ce matin même, amenant avec lui son lot de mauvaises nouvelles.

Après un mois de recherches, il n'avait strictement rien trouvé pour annuler le sort de transformation et pour enfoncer le clou, il m'avait inscrit à Poudlard sous ma nouvelle apparence.

Demain Haylie ferait son entrée à Poudlard. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, me terrer à tout jamais ou tout du moins jusqu'à une hypothétique re-transformation. Harry Potter ne ferait donc pas sa rentrée cette année, préférant partir prendre un peu de repos après sa victoire contre l'effroyable Voldemort. Merlin ce que j'aurais aimé que cela soit vrai.

Il avait été décidé que je prendrais le nom de Lupin. Personne ne connaissait sa famille et il me serait donc facile de me faire passer pour une cousine éloignée. Je venais du nord de l'Ecosse, d'un petit patelin perdu près de Glasgow. Ma famille avait décidé de m'envoyer à Poudlard pour mes examens de fin d'année après plusieurs années à étudier chez moi avec un précepteur.

Je devrai donc faire semblant de ne connaître personne, de jouer un rôle et de mentir.

**01 septembre**

Le jour de la rentrée. J'aurais préféré combattre à nouveau Voldemort que de monter dans le Poudlard express, de plus accompagné de toute la tribu Weasley, on ne passait pas inaperçu. Je me faisais tout petit, ce qui n'était pas difficile derrière Ron et Arthur. Je me servais d'eux comme d'un bouclier humain, me protégeant du regard des autres. Je redoutais que l'on m'accoste ou que l'on me reconnaisse. J'embrassais furtivement Molly et Arthur et montais rapidement dans le train pour me planquer dans un compartiment.

Les portes fermées, je me sentais isolé et protégé du reste du monde, même si une si mince porte ne résisterait pas au moindre des sortilèges.

J'avais devancé Ron et Hermione, je ne voulais pas être une gêne entre eux. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques jours, j'étais content pour eux et surtout heureux que Ron n'ait plus de vues sur moi, même si je sentais encore parfois son regard sur moi.

Je peinais à soulever ma valise pour la hisser dans le filet du porte bagage. Qui avait eu l'idée de les faire si hauts ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas penser aux fi… aux garçons de taille moyenne ? Je regrettais ma force d'avant, n'aurait-il pas été possible que je conserve au moins cela ?

Je retentais la manœuvre, avec l'espoir vain d'y parvenir quand deux bras surgis de nulle part, agrippèrent les deux côtés de la valise et la jetèrent, sans peine, dans le porte bagage.

Etonné, je me reculais pour remercier mon « sauveur » quand je reconnu Blaise. Les mots me manquèrent, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était à mon anniversaire et j'étais un mec, je ne crois pas qu'il me croirait si je lui contais ma mésaventure.

\- Merci, fut tout ce que je pu articuler.

\- De rien, c'est toujours agréable d'aider une demoiselle en détresse.

\- Je ne suis pas ….

\- Blaise Zabini, se présenta-t-il me coupant la parole.

\- … en détresse, achevais-je.

\- Tu es nouvelle ?

\- Oui.

\- 5ème année ?

\- Non 7ème.

\- Tu es si petite.

\- Je ne suis pas petite, je suis dans la norme.

\- Ne te fâche pas, sourit-il, on se reverra sûrement belle inconnue.

Je le regardais, ébahi et il quitta mon compartiment. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent juste après, je leur racontais ma rencontre avec Blaise, si Hermione semblait amusée par la scène, Ron paraissait énervé.

\- Tu te laisses draguer par le premier venu.

\- De un je ne me suis pas fait draguer et de deux il s'agit de Blaise.

\- Il drague tout ce qui bouge ce mec.

\- Arrête Ron on dirait que tu es jaloux.

\- Ron, intervint Hermione un tantinet jalouse.

\- C'est vrai ce que je dis.

\- Je suis assez grand Ron.

\- Et arrête de parler de toi au masculin bordel, tu es une nana maintenant.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? J'ai dû apprendre à me coiffer, à m'épiler, à me maquiller et à mettre des tampons bordel. Je croyais que mon meilleur ami me soutiendrait mais au lieu de ça tu me dragues sans cesse et maintenant tu me fais une crise de jalousie.

\- Je peux vous laisser si je dérange, fit Hermione.

\- Non c'est bon, grogna Ron.

\- Je fais des efforts tu sais, s'énerva Hermione, mais la façon que tu as de la regarder me fait toujours de la peine Ron. J'ai l'impression d'être le second choix.

\- Haylie m'attire beaucoup, avoua-t-il.

\- J'ai de la chance que tu m'aies choisi alors, ricana-t-elle. Qui dois-je remercier ? Harry de m'avoir laissé le mec que j'aime ou toi de t'être souvenu de moi ?

\- Hermione je n'ai rien fait, me défendais-je.

\- Ta gueule toi, je te croyais mon amie. Puisque vous êtes mieux sans moi je vous laisse.

Elle sortit du compartiment en pleurs, mes larmes coulaient elles aussi. Je ne comprenais pas comment la discussion avait pu à ce point dégénérer. Ron debout devant moi, me regardait bizarrement.

\- Cours lui après, dit lui qu'elle se trompe.

\- Je crois que c'est toi que je veux Haylie.

\- C'est Harry, Ron.

\- Je crois que je vais en crever si je ne tente pas quelque chose.

\- Non, non Ron, reste où tu es.

\- Juste une fois, juste un baiser.

\- Ron, tu es prêt à perdre Hermione juste pour m'embrasser ?

\- Elle n'en saura rien, ensuite je la rattrape et je m'excuse.

\- C'est du chantage ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Juste un baiser Haylie, insista-t-il en m'acculant contre une des banquettes.

\- Elle ne devra jamais le savoir et ensuite tu t'excuseras ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous sortirez encore ensemble ?

\- Oui promis.

\- Tu ne me mens pas ?

\- Non.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cédé aussi facilement devant sa demande saugrenue. Peut-être parce que je me sentais coupable de provoquer un tel désir chez lui, mais aussi sûrement pour qu'il retrouve Hermione et qu'ils se rabibochent. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et je ne voulais pas être la cause de leur séparation. Toujours est-il que le temps que je réfléchisse à toutes ces solutions, Ron venait de me ravir mon premier baiser en tant que fille.

Ses deux énormes mains encadraient mon visage, ne me laissant guère le choix de recevoir ses lèvres charnues, détail que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Elles étaient douces et chaudes et c'était le premier baiser qui me faisait autant d'effet.

Je lui rendais son baiser sans m'en rendre compte, laissant nos lèvres se caresser. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes flancs et il m'étreignit contre lui. Je me sentais bien et aimé, je savais que je ne devais pas penser à cela mais je me sentais protégé et mon cœur s'emballa.

Ron poussa un gémissement qui me tira de mon euphorie et je dus rassembler mes forces pour me dégager de ses bras, rouge et confus. Je n'osais pas le regarder, je savais qu'il serait triste et qu'il n'attendrait qu'un signe de ma part pour réitérer l'acte.

Après quelques instants, il quitta le compartiment et me laissa seul avec mes larmes. Je savais que je venais de faire une erreur, mais j'espérais au moins que mes deux meilleurs amis resteraient ensemble et qu'ils ne se sépareraient pas à cause de moi.

**POV Ron**

Le cœur battant je sortais du compartiment, laissant Haylie me maudire silencieusement. Je devais rattraper Hermione et tenter de me faire pardonner d'être ce que je suis, un pauvre idiot. Les mots que j'avais débité à Hermione étaient sortis sans que je me contrôle, j'aimais Hermione de tout mon cœur et ce depuis tellement de temps que j'avais peut être eu peur de ne devoir connaître qu'elle dans toute ma vie. Aucune autre fille ne m'avait fait ressentir cela, même pas Lavande. Aucune autre n'avait comptée, Haylie me plaisait c'est certain, comment faire autrement ? Elle réunissait tous les critères pour plaire, elle était jolie, pulpeuse, douce, mais elle n'était pas Hermione, on avait vécu trop de trucs ensemble pour que je songe ne serait-ce qu'un instant la remplacer par une autre, aussi belle soit elle.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir l'espace d'un instant osé blesser ma Mione, je ne voyais pas ma vie sans elle et j'espérais qu'elle me pardonne.

J'arpentais le couloir et les wagons se succédaient sans que je ne la trouve. J'espérais ne pas lui avoir brisé le cœur car je ne m'en remettrais pas, j'espérais également qu'elle n'ait pas fait de bêtise.

J'ouvrais chaque compartiment, espérant la trouver furieuse ou en pleurs, ou même les deux, ce qui me semblait le plus probable la connaissant.

Je continuais ma quête quand j'aperçu Ginny, apparemment furieuse elle aussi.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, va donc te taper Haylie.

\- Où est-elle ? insistais-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Tu ne la mérite pas puisque tu en préfère une autre.

\- L'autre c'est celui que tu aimais plus que tout, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui est bien ce n'est plus le cas depuis qu'il est devenu une fille.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Qui a fait un vœu hein ? D'ailleurs c'était quoi son vœu ? Avoir une paire de nichons ?

\- Je n'en sais rien il ne me l'a jamais dit.

\- Elle est dans les toilettes. Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

\- Si bien sûr, c'est juste difficile en ce moment.

\- Depuis Haylie, cracha la rouquine.

\- Oui, tu te rappelles que tu ne dois en parler à personne ?

\- Je suis sous serment Ron, me rappela-t-elle. Tu as vu Dean ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

Et elle fila aussi vite que si elle avait un detraqueur aux fesses, me laissant de nouveau à la recherche d'Hermione, que je trouvais effectivement enfermée à double tour dans les toilettes des filles.

\- Hermione c'est moi, ouvre.

\- Laisse-moi Ron.

\- Je suis désolé je t'aime.

\- Menteur.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Dis plutôt qu'Harry ne veut pas de toi et que tu te rabats sur moi.

\- Hermione je t'en prie, je t'aime depuis que j'ai 13 ans. Quand j'imagine ma vie future c'est toi que je vois auprès de moi, c'est toi la mère de mes futurs enfants, je t'aime ma puce.

\- Et ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

\- J'avoue que j'étais jaloux.

\- Ah ! tu vois.

\- Haylie est mon amie je l'ai compris, et on ne construit rien avec des fantasmes.

\- Mais tu l'aimes quand même.

\- Un peu, avouais-je, mais c'est seulement physique Mione, j'ai 17 ans. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver d'autres filles jolies.

\- Et il y en a beaucoup d'autres que tu trouves jolies ?

\- Toi Mione.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être sur mes gardes en permanence pour t'empêcher de baver sur toutes les filles que tu croises.

\- Plus jamais Hermione je te le promets.

\- A la prochaine incartade je te quitte pour de bon Ronald Weasley.

\- Oui ma chérie, allez sort de là.

\- Tu as intérêt, bougonna-t-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras.

Je soupirais de soulagement, j'avais failli la perdre pour de bon. Les prochains jours seront durs à vivre pour moi, Hermione, bien qu'elle m'ait pardonné, continuera de me faire des reproches et je devrai continuer à voir Haylie et faire semblant qu'elle ne m'attire pas.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

POV Harry

Comme je m'y attendais, j'étais en train de vivre le pire moment de ma vie, enfin le deuxième le premier étant ma transformation, ce moment dépassait et de loin mon face à face avec tronche de serpent.

J'étais debout et seul au milieu de la grande salle, enfin seul c'est vite dit, disons qu'il y avait moi et tous les élèves de première année. Au moins pour une fois je me sentais grand, peut-être même trop car j'attirais tous les regards, sans me vanter.

Je croyais que le professeur Dumbledore me ferait passer sous le choixpeau en suivant l'ordre alphabétique, histoire de me noyer dans la masse, mais non voyons, il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse trop.

\- Cher élèves, comme certains d'entre vous ont pu le remarquer, Harry Potter sera absent quelques temps. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord qu'après la dure bataille qu'il a dû mener auprès de Voldemort, celui-ci avait le droit de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité.

Je voulais également vous informer de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève de 7ème année, miss Haylie Lupin.

Forcement tous les regards convergèrent vers moi et un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Je vis Blaise me faire un petit signe et je lui répondis avant que l'homme de ma vie, assis juste à côté de lui ne se penche vers lui pour lui parler.

\- Miss Lupin, veuillez approcher, me fit Mc Gonagall, installez-vous sur ce tabouret.

J'ignorais si Dumbledore l'avait informé de ma véritable identité mais elle jouait bien le jeu la Mac Go, elle m'installa sur le siège et attrapa le vieux chapeau sans âge et me le posa sur le crâne.

\- Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il, de nouveau Harry Potter.

\- Non, bougonnais-je, maintenant je suis Haylie Lupin.

\- Hum, cela a-t-il changé tout ton être ?

\- Non, seulement mon physique.

\- Donc tu restes toi-même au fond de toi.

\- Oui, vous avez raison.

\- Toujours à Gryffondor ?

\- Toujours de toute mon âme.

\- Gryffondor, hurla le chapeau pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Je rejoignais ma table sous les applaudissements et quelques sifflements admiratifs, étais-je aussi bête quand j'étais un mec ? La répartition continua, longue et ennuyeuse. Ron m'ignorait et Hermione me boudait, je crois que l'année commençait mal. Mon esprit vagabondait tandis que je faisais le tour des tables du regard. Beaucoup m'observaient comme une bête curieuse, des filles chuchotaient entre elles en rigolant, les mecs me lançaient des sourires tantôt séducteurs, tantôt carnassiers et je ne sais pas lesquels me déplaisaient le plus.

Blaise me fit de nouveau signe et je lui rendis son sourire, enfin quelqu'un qui ne me semblait pas hostile. Drago à ses côtés me regardait lui aussi, sans un sourire. Son regard était froid comme s'il essayait de m'analyser à distance, je ne sais pas s'il y parvenait mais ce qu'il devait en déduire ne semblait pas le réjouir.

Les petits nouveaux prirent place à mes côtés, ils étaient mignons, ils me rappelaient moi à leur âge, assis ici, un peu perdu dans un nouveau monde.

Un petit blond me regardait fixement et je tentais un sourire pour le dérider, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas je lui tirais la langue pour le faire rire et cela marcha, peu de temps après il changeait de place avec sa voisine pour se rapprocher de moi et il entamait la conversation.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Stefan Wings.

\- Wings comme des ailes.

\- Oui, dit-il fièrement, maman me dit toujours que je suis son ange.

\- Enchanté petit ange, je m'appelle Haylie.

\- C'est joli, comme toi.

\- Merci c'est gentil.

La discussion se poursuivit pendant tout le repas, il était pipelette et à la fin de la soirée je connaissais tout de sa vie, de sa naissance à son arrivée à Poudlard. Pour ma part je me dévoilais peu, je ne voulais pas tomber dans les mensonges et m'inventer une vie fantasque, il dut donc se contenter du minimum.

Dès le repas terminé, nous regagnions notre salle commune et pour la première fois, je pus accéder à la chambre des filles. Nous étions trois, Hermione, Parvati et moi-même, les autres n'étaient pas revenues ou étaient morte pendant la bataille, comme Lavande. Cela me rendait triste de ne plus jamais la voir ni l'entendre brailler à tout bout de champ, je pense que dans la chambre des garçons l'ambiance devait être la même puisque Seamus n'avait pas survécu lui non plus. Nous n'étions plus que six Gryffondor et à voir les effectifs des autres tables, je me doutais que les autres maisons étaient logées à la même enseigne.

Je me couchais et m'endormais rapidement, j'entendis Parvati sangloter dans son lit, je suppose que le retour ne devait pas être aisé pour tout le monde, Hermione continuait à me faire la tête, mais elle me souhaita tout de même une bonne nuit, tout n'était pas perdu.

02 septembre

Le réveil fut une horreur, plusieurs mois à se lever tard cela laissait des traces. Hermione courrait dans tous les sens, attrapant un truc par ci, un truc par là et les fourrant dans son sac de cours. Dès qu'elle me reparlera il faudra que je lui demande ce qu'elle prend pour avoir autant la pêche.

Je pris ma douche sans me presser et je fus surpris de constater que Mione m'attendait pour descendre à la salle à manger. Je tentais un sourire, mais elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils, fallait peut-être pas trop lui en demander. J'avais rien fait, enfin pas grand-chose, pour qu'elle m'en veuille mais bon, face à une femme furieuse, surtout elle, j'avais appris à me faire tout petit et à me la boucler.

Nos emplois du temps distribués, nous bifurquions vers la salle de métamorphose où nous attendait, Mac Gonagall et les Serpentard. Comme je m'en étais douté, ils n'étaient pas plus nombreux que nous, ils étaient même moins puisqu'ils n'étaient que 5, Drago, Blaise, Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass.

Je pris place tout seul au fond de la classe et bien sûr le professeur Mac Gonagall me fit comprendre que ce n'était en m'exilant que je me ferais des amis. Elle me colla donc avec Blaise, qui bizarrement était seul. Je compris rapidement pourquoi, Théodore sortait avec Bulstrode et mon Drago avec cette saleté de Greengrass. Mon cœur se fendit un peu de désespoir, les voir si proches l'un de l'autre me donnait envie de coller une baffe à cette sale garce, de quel droit me piquait elle mon futur mec ? Enfin futur c'est vite dit, mais bon l'espoir fait vivre sinon je serais mort le premier aout.

Je sortais mes affaires quand la prof attira notre attention sur un sujet dont elle voulait nous parler. Elle s'installa contre son bureau et commença un long monologue sur la guerre, les élèves disparus, le petit effectif de nos classes et sur notre année considérée comme étant celle des élèves bis. Nous étions la 7ème année bis, charmant.

Elle nous expliqua donc la nécessité de regrouper les effectifs, c'est-à-dire plus clairement de regrouper les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Aucune protestation ne se fit entendre, c'est vrai que maintenant nous étions tous amis, enfin surtout eux. Le cours commença par la transformation d'une fourchette en peigne, puis d'une bobine de fil en souris. Au bout de deux heures je me retrouvais avec un peigne qui n'avait que huit dents et une souris sans queue, j'avais un peu de mal avec ma nouvelle baguette. Blaise se moqua gentiment de moi et en profita pour entamer la conversation.

\- Tu es de la famille de Remus Lupin ?

\- Oui, c'était un cousin éloigné.

\- Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci, fais-je touché.

C'est vrai qu'on avait tous assisté ensemble aux funérailles, je me souviendrai de ce jour toute ma vie. Je reverrai toujours Andromeda s'effondrer sur le cercueil de sa fille en hurlant des pourquoi. Elle qui venait tout juste d'enterrer son mari, elle perdait également sa fille, il ne lui restait plus que son petit-fils désormais. Je me souviens avoir pleuré et je me souviens surtout avoir fini dans les bras de Drago, effondré par tout cela.

\- Ça va ? me demanda Blaise.

\- Oui merci.

\- Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste.

\- C'est toujours triste la mort.

\- Si tu as des difficultés en métamorphose je pourrai te donner des cours si tu veux.

\- Je crois que cela ira, fais-je vexé.

\- C'était pour t'aider.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider en potion à la place ?

\- Oui, je suis très fort en ça.

\- Faites les exercices de la page 12 pour jeudi, fit Mac Go, bonne journée.

Je sortais en discutant avec Blaise quand on croisa Ron et Hermione. Elle salua Blaise chaleureusement et Ron bougonna un bonjour Néandertalien, en fait je me demande s' il ne s'était pas tout bonnement contenté de grogner.

Les cours se suivirent à un rythme soutenu et Blaise s'installa près de moi toute la journée, Ron me lançait des regards dégoutés, je crois qu'il était encore un peu jaloux, j'espérais que Hermione ne s'en rende pas compte.

07 septembre

La semaine passa et je gardais encore l'espoir de pouvoir redevenir rapidement moi-même, en attendant j'essayais de ne m'attacher à personne. Je ne voulais pas que mon passage éphémère laisse trop de traces, plus vite on m'oublierait mieux ce serait.

Aujourd'hui nous avions l'autorisation de sortir à Prè-au-Lard, Blaise m'avait demandé de l'accompagner mais j'avais refusé, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées me concernant, j'aimais Drago et je ne crois pas que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, du moins pour l'instant.

Hermione me reparlait, elle avait enfin digéré que je puisse être une distraction pour Ron. Elle s'était excusée et j'avais fait de même, par pure politesse car je ne me sentais pas du tout coupable.

Nous partions tous les trois quand le professeur Mac Gonagall nous rattrapa, essoufflée.

\- Haylie, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir dans son bureau.

\- Mais je …

\- Maintenant jeune fille, ne discutez pas.

\- J'y vais, soupirais-je, quel est le mot de passe ?

\- Alea jacta est.

\- J'espère que non, murmurais-je en rentrant au château.

J'avais mal au ventre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une douleur lancinante me tordait les boyaux. J'avais ce putain de pressentiment que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas comme je le souhaitais.

Il me fit entrer et m'asseoir et son sourire rassurant me fit craindre le pire.

\- Professeur, vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- Harry, ou devrais-je dire Haylie maintenant, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre.

\- Je ne serai plus jamais un garçon c'est ça ?

\- Effectivement, ce que tu as vécu est rare Harry et peu de personne peuvent se vanter de l'avoir expérimenté.

\- Qui voudrait se vanter d'une telle chose ?

\- La magie a agi pour le mieux Harry, tu as eu un grand privilège.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te parle de magie ancestrale, de la magie des vœux. C'est une chose très rare c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé, il n'y a aucun renseignement la concernant, c'est un peu comme une vieille légende. Tu comprends ?

\- Jusque-là oui.

\- Si personne n'en parle c'est parce que ceux qui en ont bénéficié sont morts depuis très longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Le bien Harry, le bien. Tu as sauvé le monde et voici ta récompense.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Réfléchis Harry, quel était ton souhait ?

\- Plaire à Drago.

\- Est-il attiré par les garçons ?

\- Non ça ne risque pas.

\- Quelle chance avais-tu de le séduire ?

\- Aucune.

\- Et maintenant Haylie ?

\- Ils n'auraient pas pu le rendre gay ?

\- Non Harry, la magie ne s'applique qu'à toi seul. Elle a exaucé ton vœu et t'a donné toutes les chances pour que tu puisses avoir ce que tu désires le plus au monde.

\- Et si Drago ne veut pas de moi, aurais-je la chance de redevenir comme avant ?

\- Non c'est irrémédiable et je pense qu'il serait grand temps que tu t'acceptes comme tu es, tu es une jeune fille maintenant.

\- C'est dur vous savez, j'ai cru qu'après la guerre j'arriverais enfin à être heureux et à mener une vie normale, mais il faut croire que je suis damné.

\- Ne pense pas cela Haylie c'est à toi de provoquer ta chance. Tes cours se passent bien ?

\- Oui, c'est vous qui avez décidé de réunir les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ? Pour provoquer la chance ?

\- C'était surtout pour regrouper vos cours afin de soulager les professeurs.

\- Ils ne savent pas pour moi.

\- Non, ce sera à toi de décider si oui ou non tu souhaites en parler.

\- Je crois que je vais garder mon secret professeur, je ne sais pas si je supporterai de voir les gros titre de la presse me faisant passer pour un monstre de foire.

\- Tu feras comme tu le souhaites.

\- Merci Professeur.

\- A bientôt Haylie.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**POV Harry/Haylie**

**17 septembre**

Je haïssais ma vie. Je haïssais les cours. Drago Malefoy me haïssait.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas me sentir. Et je ne me faisais pas des idées, puisqu'il venait de me le dire en face, à l'instant.

Est-ce de ma faute si même en fille je suis nulle en potion ? Est-ce de ma faute si ma potion venait de sauter à la tête de Greengrass ?

La pauvre, on aurait cru que son visage fondait comme neige au soleil, c'était dégoûtant.

Heureusement Blaise s'est interposé entre Drago et moi, sinon j'ignore ce qu'il serait advenu. Si j'espérais qu'un jour Drago me voit comme une petite amie potentielle, je pouvais désormais faire une croix dessus, il me haïssait encore plus que si j'étais Harry.

Le prof hurla que j'étais une incapable et je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer, je venais de ruiner le beau minois de miss je serai un jour une Malefoy.

Etrangement je m'en fichais, tout ce qui m'importait c'est que Drago ne me déteste pas trop longtemps, peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance Greengrass partirait se refaire faire le portrait ailleurs.

\- Ça va Haylie ?

Blaise s'inquiétait toujours pour moi et je commençais à aimer ça. Il était attentionné, prévenant et il me traitait presque comme une princesse. Au début je détestais ce genre de comportement mais au fil du temps je m'y étais fait.

Avec lui, être une fille était plutôt plaisant.

Greengrass partie dans l'immédiat et l'on sut pendant la soirée qu'elle en aurait au moins pour deux mois avant de retrouver un visage humain. Cela me laisserait un peu de temps pour passer à l'action et tenter de lui montrer que je ne suis pas la même idiote que cette dinde.

Malheureusement, les jours passaient et Drago resta inaccessible. Rien en moi ne semblait l'attirer et pour couronner le tout, l'état de Greengrass ne s'avéra pas si grave que cela et au bout de quinze jours elle était de nouveau parmi nous, encore plus belle.

**18 décembre**

Les mois avait défilés sans que ma situation ne change et les vacances de Noël étaient demain.

Debout devant la psyché de notre chambre, ajustais le bustier noir à paillettes, qu'Hermione laçait, non sans mal, dans mon dos.

Ce soir avait lieu le bal de Noël et j'avais acheté ce petit haut, sous les conseils d'Hermione, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir.

J'avais encore un peu de mal à me vêtir autrement qu'en pantalon, même si je devais chaque jour porter la jupe de l'uniforme. Pour le haut, ce n'était pas un souci, j'aimais les trucs sexy, surtout quand ils faisaient ressortir ma poitrine.

Après quatre mois, j'espérais encore que Drago la remarque.

\- Si je serre plus fort tu mourras asphyxié.

\- Ça va.

\- Tu as de la chance, bouda Hermione en désignant mon 85 C. Les miens sont tous petits.

\- Mais non, ils plaisent à Ron c'est l'essentiel non ?

\- Les tiens aussi lui plaisent.

\- Comme ceux de toutes les filles Mione, c'est un mec il aime mater et crois moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

\- Drago te mate alors ?

\- Non, il est l'exception. Pour lui je n'existe pas.

\- Il a peut-être peur des filles à forte personnalité, dit-elle en mimant mes seins, ça peut faire peur, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

\- Je suis gentille Hermione.

\- Tu as failli mordre un Serdaigle l'autre jour.

\- Il voulait tâter ma … personnalité. Tu crois vraiment que je suis effrayante ?

\- Tu ne laisses personne t'approcher, on dirait un animal sauvage.

\- C'est parce que je n'en désir qu'un. J'espère qu'il me verra un jour, soupirais-je.

\- En attendant tu peux te laisser draguer juste un peu.

\- Plus aucun mec n'ose m'approcher.

\- Même pas Blaise ?

\- Si.

\- Eh bien profite et amuse toi.

\- Juste un tout petit peu alors.

\- Allez viens les garçons doivent nous attendre en bas.

Dès notre entrée dans la salle de bal, je me retrouvais seule. J'avais refusé les invitations des plus courageux qui m'en avaient fait la demande et je m'en mordais les doigts.

Blaise s'était rabattu sur une 6ème année de Serpentard et moi je faisais tapisserie dans un coin un verre de jus d'orange à la main.

J'étais sûre que personne ne viendrait m'inviter à danser maintenant. Après trois danses Hermione et Ron me rejoignirent légèrement essoufflés et les yeux brillants d'amour. Les voir ainsi me fit de la peine, je les enviais de s'aimer.

\- Tu veux ? dit une voix me tirant de mes pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accorder une danse, dit Ron.

\- Euh, répondis-je en regardant Hermione.

\- Allez-y, accepta-t-elle.

Ron s'empara de ma main et m'attira vers la piste de danse.

A peine avions nous fait un pas que la musique changea pour un slow. Ron enserra alors ma taille et je posais ma tête contre son épaule sans ambigüité.

Dès la fin de la chanson, je sentis qu'on m'attrapait par le bras et je reconnus les chaussures de mon Serpentard préféré avant de tomber sur son sourire désarmant.

\- Tu m'accordes celle-ci ? me demanda Blaise.

\- Et ta cavalière ?

\- Elle s'en remettra, crois-moi.

\- Très bien, je suis à toi.

Il m'attira contre lui avec le sourire. Sourire que je lui rendis avant de me pelotonner contre lui. Il pencha sa tête dans mon cou et l'embrassa avant de me murmurer.

\- Sors avec moi Haylie.

Emue par sa demande inattendue, je le regardais en écarquillant les yeux.

Il se mit à rire avant de me caresser les cheveux.

\- Tu peux y réfléchir si tu veux.

\- Non.

\- Ah ! répondit-il dépité.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas de temps pour y réfléchir.

\- Et ?

\- C'est d'accord.

Je fus récompensée par un magnifique sourire et un baiser sur la tempe. On resta longuement collé l'un à l'autre, se fichant éperdument du style de musique qui passait et du regard des autres.

Blaise resta ensuite près de moi et ne me quitta que pour aller nous chercher des boissons. J'en profitais pour me rendre aux toilettes rapidement.

Je m'éloignais de la salle en chantonnant l'air qui au gré de mes pas se faisait de moins en moins entendre, jusqu'à devenir complètement inaudible.

Soudain des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière moi et j'ignore pourquoi, car bien que je ne craignais rien entre les murs de Poudlard, une mauvaise intuition s'empara de moi.

Je hâtais mes pas quand je me retrouvais soudain plaquée, non sans violence, contre le mur près des toilettes.

\- Alors Lupin, on est enfin arrivé à ses fins ?

\- Malefoy ! fais-je surprise.

\- Tu as mis le grappin sur Blaise c'est vrai que c'est un bon parti.

\- Mais non je …

\- Tais-toi, me coupa-t-il, je refuse que tu te serves de lui.

\- Je ne me sers pas de lui, m'offusquais-je.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'aurait pas intéressé s'il n'avait pas eu d'argent.

\- Je me fous de son argent.

\- Mais vois-tu, je protège mes amis.

\- Je ne lui ferai rien, il n'a rien à craindre de moi.

\- Oh ! Alors tu l'aimes peut-être ?

\- Je l'apprécie beaucoup et lui aussi.

\- Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Il va se servir de toi puis il te jettera.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle est ton problème avec moi Malefoy, mais tu as une piètre opinion de celui que tu appelles ton ami.

\- Le problème avec toi c'est que j'ai tout de suite eu conscience de ce que tu es vraiment.

\- Et je suis quoi ?

\- Une intrigante qui profite de ses charmes pour manipuler les autres.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon que tu avais de m'aguicher depuis ton arrivée. Comme tu n'es arrivé à rien avec moi tu t'es rabattue sur ce pauvre Blaise.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Blaise pour son argent.

\- Donc si je t'embrasse là, maintenant, tu me repousseras malgré que je sois plus riche que lui.

\- Oui, répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et pourquoi le voudrait-elle ? intervint une voix familière.

\- Blaise, fais-je en me jetant contre lui.

\- Je croyais qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas, dit-il au blond.

\- Oh, elle ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, je voulais juste vérifier une théorie.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Qu'elle sort avec toi car elle ne peut-être avec moi.

\- N'importe quoi ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu verras, dit-il en le pointant du doigt, elle te larguera dès qu'elle aura eu ce qu'elle veut.

\- Dégage Drago si tu veux que l'on reste amis.

Toujours blottie dans ses bras, je regardais Drago et son regard haineux me fit mal.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et pour éviter de me donner en spectacle, je courus m'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Assise sur la cuvette, je craquais pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Ce fut la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage qui me réveilla. Je mis du temps à émerger de mon sommeil avant de me rendre compte que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie.

J'ignore comment j'y étais arrivée alors que mes derniers souvenirs me situaient dans les toilettes des filles.

Ma tête me tournait un peu et le soleil m'aveuglait, me forçant à tourner la tête. C'est alors que je vis Blaise assoupi dans un fauteuil près de mon lit, la tête en arrière, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

\- Vous êtes réveillée, murmura l'infirmière que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

\- Hum, qui m'a amené ici ?

\- Le professeur Mc Gonagall et ce jeune homme qui a refusé de vous quitter, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Blaise.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Il est 9 heures.

\- C'est les vacances.

\- Oui, j'imagine que vous deviez partir.

\- Non, j'avais prévu de rester là.

\- Pourquoi ? fit-elle surprise.

\- J'avais envie de me retrouver un peu seule.

\- Donc je ferais mieux de partir, dit Blaise en s'étirant.

\- Tout dépend de comment tu vas réagir à ce que je vais te dire.

\- Tu veux déjà me quitter ? grimaça-t-il.

\- Non, mais toi tu vas sûrement le vouloir.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, dit-il intéressé.

\- Mon vrai nom n'est pas Haylie Lupin et je ne suis pas une fille.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'appelles Harry Potter.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu as déliré hier soir dans ton sommeil et tu as parlé. Au début cela n'avait ni queue ni tête mais en y réfléchissant bien cela se tenait.

\- J'ai fait un vœu qui a changé ma vie du tout au tout.

\- Un vœu ! dit-il surpris.

\- Tu te souviens de ma soirée d'anniversaire ? Ginny m'avait demandé de faire un vœu en soufflant les bougies de mon gâteau.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Et j'ai fait un vœu stupide et la magie des vœux s'est empressée de m'exaucer.

\- Tu voulais quoi exactement ?

\- Que Drago me voit autrement. J'étais amoureux de lui mais il ne me voyait que comme un ami, alors j'ai fait le vœu de lui plaire et plutôt que de le rendre attiré par moi la magie m'a transformé en fille pour que je convienne à ce qu'il recherchait.

\- On peut dire que même en fille ce n'est pas gagné.

\- Je ne te dégoute pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que dans une autre vie tu étais un mec ?

\- Oui mais tu sais maintenant je suis une vraie fille.

\- Sûrement, rit-il, mais je ne le découvrirai jamais.

\- Je suis désolée Blaise.

\- Moi aussi, mais il valait mieux que je le sache maintenant avant que je ne m'attache à toi.

\- Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, pleurais-je.

\- Arrête de pleurer ma belle, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave, je pourrai toujours sortir avec ma cavalière du bal, elle craquait pour mes magnifiques yeux.

\- Vantard, riais-je.

\- Allez, sèche tes larmes.

\- Tu ne diras rien à personne.

\- Promis, je ne dirai pas que tu es un travelo.

\- Méchant, dis-je en le frappant doucement.

\- Accorde-moi juste une chose Haylie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ferme tes yeux.

Etonnée mais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me voulait je fermais les paupières. Aussitôt ses mains encadrèrent mon visage et se lèvres embrassèrent les miennes.

Mon deuxième baiser.

Je ressentis les mêmes émotions qu'avec Ron, hormis une douce chaleur inconnue qui s'insinua en moi me donnant l'envie que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais.

Quand ses mains et sa bouche me lâchèrent j'eus un sentiment de manque. J'aurais voulu encore goûter ces lèvres, me les approprier pour toujours, rien que pour moi.

\- Je … nous ne nous étions même pas embrassés, dit-il un peu timidement.

\- Merci Blaise de le prendre aussi bien. Tu resteras mon ami n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et si je le peux je t'aiderai à sortir avec Drago.

\- Merci, tu es gentil.

\- Ne le répète pas de trop, j'ai une réputation de Serpentard à défendre.

\- Mr Zabini, nous interrompit le professeur Dumbledore, votre mère et venue vous chercher.

\- Vas-y, fais-je en le voyant hésiter. Je vais peut-être aller chez les Weasley finalement.

\- Oh ! fit Dumbledore, aurais-je omis de signaler la présence de Molly dans nos murs ?

\- Tu vois, souriais-je.

\- Passe de bonnes vacances Haylie.

\- Toi aussi Blaise.

Il me fit une bise sur la joue et je sentis la douce chaleur investir mes joues.

Il quitta l'infirmerie et la tornade Molly entra à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**24 décembre**

**POV Haylie**

Les vacances étaient mornes. Hermione lisait à longueur de journée, les jumeaux passaient leurs journées à la boutique, Ginny m'ignorait comme si j'étais une lépreuse et Ron ne semblait pas trop quoi faire avec moi. Je n'étais pas plus doué aux échecs qu'avant et on évitait toutes activités amenant un contact physique plus ou moins prolongé.

Il ne nous restait plus que le vol et le Quidditch et étrangement cela ne m'intéressait plus tant que cela.

Mon changement d'hormones avait changé quelques-uns de mes goûts, mes choix s'orientaient désormais plus vers le salé que le sucré, j'aimais cuisiner avec Molly et même parler chiffon avec Hermione, enfin quand elle était disponible.

Le réveillon se préparait avec joie et j'aidais Molly à mettre la table pour tromper mon ennui. Après avoir posé treize assiettes, je recomptais machinalement les membres de la famille Weasley et leurs pièces rapportées. A ma connaissance nous étions douze en comptant Fleur, Hermione et moi-même. Peut-être que Percy ou Charlie ramenaient une petite amie.

Tous arrivèrent aux alentours de 18 heures, Charlie et Percy étaient venus seuls et le mystère subsistait, jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne à la porte d'entrée.

Poussé par la curiosité, je me dévouais pour aller ouvrir. Mon sourire se fana devant l'invité surprise qui finalement n'en était pas un à mes yeux.

\- Malefoy.

\- Lupin.

Devant mon manque de réaction il continua.

\- Tu me laisses entrer ou tu attends que je me transforme en glaçon ?

\- Entre, grommelais-je, que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Je suis invité, tout comme toi.

\- Drago, intervint Molly, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, le gronda-t-elle.

\- Désolé Molly, j'étais chez Blaise il se remet doucement d'une rupture, dit-il en me regardant.

\- Donne-moi ton manteau je vais aller le ranger.

J'attendis que Molly le débarrasse et disparaisse avant de répliquer.

\- Blaise n'est pas malheureux à cause de moi, nous sommes juste sortis ensemble une soirée.

\- Il semblait tenir à toi et t'aimer beaucoup. De toute façon je savais que cela finirait comme cela, tu es tellement …

\- Tais-toi, le coupais-je, tu ne me connais pas. Comment peux-tu me juger ? m'énervais-je.

\- J'en ai fréquenté des filles comme toi, vous soulez toutes la même chose.

\- Et je veux quoi ? De l'argent ? J'en ai déjà à savoir qu'en faire. Un nom ? Le mien me suffit, quant à ma place dans ce monde elle me convient très bien.

Tu t'es fait de fausses idées sur moi, mais tu ne sais rien de rien. J'aimais beaucoup Blaise, mais pas suffisamment pour faire semblant et le faire souffrir. Alors écoute-moi bien blondinet, tu te contentes de vivre ta vie loin de moi, ok ? Tu m'ignores, tu ne me parles pas et tu ne me regardes même pas. C'est compris ?

\- Il me semble, sourit-il.

\- Bien, au déplaisir.

Soulagé d'avoir vidé mon sac, je le plantais dans l'entrée et retournais dans la salle à manger retrouver des personnes qui ne me jugeaient pas comme lui savait si bien le faire.

Hermione était dans l'encadrement de la porte et avait sûrement dû entendre la conversation ou du moins une partie. Elle se décala pour me laisser passer sans un mot, même pas pour me faire un reproche sur mon attitude.

Peut-être était-t-elle de mon avis, pour une fois.

**POV Drago**

\- Elle a du caractère, dis-je.

\- Hum, elle t'a remis à ta place. Pourquoi la juges-tu aussi durement ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Elle ne t'a jamais rien fait ou dit pourtant.

\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle voulait attirer mon attention. Elle me regardait sans cesse comme si elle me jugeait. Elle semblait bien trop gentille pour être honnête et je suis certain que pour Daphné elle l'a fait exprès.

\- Elle est nulle en potion, la défendit Hermione, et si elle a été sympa c'est peut-être parce que tu lui plais vraiment.

\- Je n'en sais rien, maugréais-je.

\- Allez, viens dîner avant que Ron s'imagine des choses sur ma disparition.

\- Weasley ne me fait pas peur, ricanais-je en la suivant.

**POV Haylie**

Je les vis entrer, Hermione et lui plaisantaient et j'étais jalouse de leur complicité.

Avant quand j'étais Harry, Drago et moi avions développé une véritable amitié, bien loin de toutes ces années où l'on s'étaient hais et même frappés.

De cette nouvelle amitié était né ce sentiment amoureux pour lui qui m'avait révélé ma véritable orientation sexuelle. J'étais amoureux pour la première fois, faisant passer ce que je ressentais pour Ginny pour une amourette sans lendemain.

J'avais souvent eu mal au cœur en sachant qu'il ne me verrait jamais autrement que comme un bon ami. J'avais presque perdu espoir, jusqu'à ma transformation.

Après avoir mis du temps à digérer ma nouvelle apparence, j'avais enfin compris que j'avais toutes mes chances. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru, car malgré tous mes efforts, il ne m'a jamais regardé autrement que comme une intrigante.

Il me fallait me rendre à l'évidence, j'avais tout perdu. Mon ancienne vie, mon nom, mon meilleur ami et le mec que j'aimais.

Je n'étais désormais qu'une étrangère aux yeux de la société.

Encore heureux que ma transformation n'ait pas changé ma signature magique, sinon les Gobelins ne m'auraient pas reconnue et l'accès à mes coffres m'auraient été refusé, me laissant en plus sans un sou.

\- Haylie, ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Oui, reniflais-je inconsciente que j'étais en train de pleurer sur mon sort. Excusez-moi, fais-je en me levant et en quittant la table.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que l'on me pose des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais apporter de réponse, surtout devant Drago.

Je montais les étages quand justement celui-ci m'appela.

\- Haylie, attends-moi.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Tu veux en rajouter une couche ?

\- Non, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, enfin pas directement.

\- Donc je suis bien fautif.

\- Ça passera, va rejoindre les autres.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu pleures.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou tu as peur que l'on t'accuse d'être la cause de mes larmes ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas cela.

\- Oh si ! Car tu te fiches bien de moi, la coureuse de dot.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'ai peut-être jugé trop hâtivement.

\- Et tu m'as blessé.

\- Je le sais, mais sur le moment c'était le but, ricana-t-il.

\- Salaud, fais-je décontenancée par sa réponse.

\- Attend !

Trop tard, j'avais déjà refermé la porte de ma chambre, derrière laquelle je me sentais protégée de ses réflexions, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la chambre à son tour.

\- Faut pas te gêner, criais-je.

\- Je n'ai pas fini.

\- Sors de ma chambre.

Drago regarda la déco en grimaçant et me jeta un regard incertain. Il est vrai que j'avais récupéré la chambre de Charlie et question déco il y avait plus féminin.

\- Tu es fan de Quidditch, demanda-t-il en avisant les posters représentant divers joueurs, et tu aimes les dragons ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la mienne, c'est la chambre de Charlie.

\- Le dragonnier. Tu es sortie avec lui ?

\- Oui bien sûr tu me connais, je n'ai pas résisté à son immense fortune et à la place importante qu'il occupe au sein de la communauté sorcière.

\- Je te le répète, je suis désolé.

Je soupirais, énervée.

\- Pourquoi les affaires d'Harry sont là ? C'est sa malle et son balai.

\- Tu fais une inspection ?

\- Où est-il ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Il te manque au moins ?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

\- Ah ! fais-je surprise.

\- Il est devenu mon ami.

\- Pourtant je sais que vous ne vous aimiez pas auparavant.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais j'ai appris à le connaitre et depuis il tient une place importante dans … mon cœur, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes ? fais-je choquée.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires de toutes façons et je t'interdis de rire de moi.

\- Pourquoi rirais-je ?

\- Parce que malgré mon statut d'hétéro j'aime un mec.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, fais-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors ne dis rien à personne.

\- Je garderai ça pour moi. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'imagine que si il est parti c'est parce qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- J'ai essayé de lui faire passer le message le soir de son anniversaire. Je lui ai offert un cadeau et ensuite il a disparu, j'en ai tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

\- Un cadeau, soupirais-je.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Et lui dire en face cela ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit, hurlais-je.

\- Baisse d'un ton, hurla-t-il à son tour, et puis mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Il s'en retourna et claqua la porte annonçant son départ.

Partagée entre rire de savoir nos sentiments réciproques et pleurer de désespoir, je me dirigeais vers ma malle, enfin celle de quand j'étais encore Harry.

Je dus presque la vider complétement pour retrouver le petit paquet enfouis sous une pile de mon linge. Je me souvenais quand Blaise me l'avait remis, je me souvenais aussi avoir voulu attendre la venue de Drago pour l'ouvrir en sa présence. Malheureusement, les circonstances ont fait que rien ne s'est vraiment déroulé comme je le souhaitais.

La taille de la boite ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination, à part un bijou, peu de choses pouvaient tenir dans ces quelques centimètres carrés.

Assise sur mon lit, j'ouvrais doucement l'emballage sans arracher le papier argenté. Celui-ci laissa apparaitre un petit écrin d'un gris plus soutenu, anthracite, rehaussé de lettres d'or du nom du bijoutier, Théo d'Or.

Mes mains tremblaient, incapable de me contrôler et de me ressaisir.

On toqua à ma porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans que j'ai à inviter qui que ce soit à entrer.

Hermione apparut avec son petit air triste, hésitant entre se jeter sur moi pour me câliner ou m'abandonner à mon triste sort.

Silencieusement, je l'invitais à s'asseoir près de moi en tapotant le dessus du lit à ma droite. Nichée dans mes mains, la petite boite attendait que je me décide, que le courage me revienne.

Hermione m'interrogea du regard et je ne pus contenir mes larmes. Elle m'attira dans ses bras et tandis que sa main droite me caressait les cheveux la gauche frottait mon dos en signe d'apaisement.

\- Il t'a encore dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

\- C'est pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer Mione, sanglotais-je.

\- Calme-toi et explique-moi.

\- Il … il m'a avoué être tombé amoureux de moi.

\- Mais c'est génial, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Quand je dis, moi, je parle d'Harry Mione, pas d'Haylie.

\- Il aime Harry !

\- Oui et il croit qu'il a pris la fuite après avoir vu son cadeau.

\- Quel cadeau ?

\- Celui de mon anniversaire, celui censé m'ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments.

\- Vas-y, ouvre-le.

\- J'ai peur Hermione, peur que ce qu'il ait dit soit vrai. Je suis devenue ça pour rien, si j'avais ouvert ce foutu paquet rien ne serait arrivé.

\- Tu n'es pas fautive, jamais tu n'aurais pu croire qu'il t'aimerait en étant Harry, un garçon.

\- C'est vraiment trop injuste.

\- Allez, ouvre-la, dit-elle en désignant la boite avec curiosité.

Au point où j'en étais, j'accédais à sa demande, sa curiosité se couplant à la mienne.

A l'intérieur, sur un coussinet rouge, reposait un pendentif en forme de cœur relié à une chaine.

L'ensemble était en argent et le cœur devait faire dans les deux centimètres environ.

Au centre du médaillon le signe plus était gravé et à sa gauche se trouvait un H majuscule. Au dos du pendentif était inscrit le mot forever.

\- Crois-tu qu'il voulait que je fasse graver son initiale de l'autre côté du plus ?

\- J'en suis certaine.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il a cru que je l'avais fui, alors que j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes. Et qu'aujourd'hui je suis la plus malheureuse des filles.

\- C'est très joli, fais graver un D et porte le.

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne m'aime pas.

\- Mais toi oui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie doit être à ce point une succession de merdes en tout genre ?

\- Je l'ignore Haylie, je l'ignore répéta-t-elle en me caressant à nouveau les cheveux pour atténuer mes pleurs et ma peine.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Samedi 10 janvier**

**POV Haylie**

Les vacances étaient terminées depuis une semaine et suite aux conseils d'Hermione, j'avais fait graver le « D » qui manquait à mon cœur.

Celui-ci trônait contre ma poitrine, bien caché pour que personne ne me pose de questions gênantes pour lesquelles je n'aurais aucune réponse toute faite.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'avais hésité à venir, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de tenir la chandelle auprès de Ron et Hermione.

Cependant ils insistèrent tellement que je dus me résoudre à les suivre à une condition tout de même, qu'ils ne me laissent pas en plan pour se bécoter.

Dès le déjeuner terminé, nous rejoignions la cohorte d'élèves déjà amassé aux portes de l'école. Blaise et Drago étaient également là, tout deux enveloppés dans leurs capes vertes et d'un bonnet noir pour Drago qui lui allait merveilleusement bien.

Nous ne nous étions pas reparlés depuis Noël, l'occasion ne s'était pas représentée et comme de toute façon nous n'étions pas ce que l'on peut appeler des camarades, nous n'aurions pas eu grand-chose à nous dire le cas échéant.

Blaise, lui, était resté mon ami. Aussi dès notre arrivée, il s'avança vers moi pour me faire la bise et me demander comment j'allais.

Je lui répondis en rougissant et Drago lui se contenta d'un signe de tête. Je le remerciais silencieusement car si ses lèvres étaient venues frôler ma joue, nulle doute qu'une combustion spontanée aurait eu raison de moi.

On passa la journée ensemble, tous les cinq. Si j'étais surprise je ne le fis pas remarquer. Drago ne me parlait pas alors je me voyais mal lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de Greengrass, surtout que cela ne m'intéressait pas du tout, moins je la voyais mieux je me portais.

Je pus remarquer que Ron faisait des efforts avec les Serpentard. Avec Blaise c'était assez facile car il était facilement liant et affable, ce qui m'interpellait en revanche c'était ses efforts envers Drago. Il restait aimable, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, pas d'insultes ni moqueries et mon blond lui rendait la pareille. A croire qu'ils avaient passé un pacte ou fait un serment sorcier. En tout cas peu m'importait, j'étais heureuse qu'ils s'entendent enfin après toutes ces années, même si cela me faisait un peu mal au cœur de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il ne pouvait pas s'entendre.

Nous passions les deux dernières heures de la sortie aux trois balais. Drago était assis près de moi et je pouvais parfois sentir sa jambe qui frôlait la mienne.

Même si c'était peu, cela me rendait toute chose et je n'attendais qu'une chose, le prochain contact quitte à l'initier moi-même.

Obnubilée par ce fait, je m'étais coupée de la conversation, me contentant de vague « oui » et « hum » quand j'entendais mon prénom.

Aussi quand tous se mirent à rire, je sortis de ma torpeur, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien les amuser.

\- On t'organise cela pour la semaine prochaine, rit Ron.

\- Pardon ! fais-je perdue.

\- Ton rencard avec un troll, dit Blaise à son tour.

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Tu t'étais perdue dans tes pensées et répondais toujours par oui et ce peu importe les questions, alors les garçons se sont amusés, intervint Hermione.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Notre présence semble te faire plaisir, ironisa Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, fais-je désolée. Je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Je te raccompagne, proposa Drago à ma grande surprise.

\- Si tu veux.

\- A tout à l'heure, me dit Hermione en me faisant un discret clin d'œil.

Nous marchions côte à côte depuis quelques minutes quand Drago prit la parole.

\- Merci de n'avoir rien dit.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Au sujet d'Harry et ce que je ressens pour lui.

\- Ah ça !

\- Oui, je ne pense pas que grand monde accepterait ce que j'éprouve pour le grand héros.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'Harry pourrait ressentir la même chose pour toi ?

\- Non, il avait Ginny, j'en ai conclu qu'il était hétéro.

\- Comme toi ? Après tout tu sors bien avec Greengrass.

\- Nous avons rompu et je pense que si j'avais eu la moindre chance avec lui il me l'aurait dit, surtout avec mon cadeau d'anniversaire qui ne laissait aucun doute sur mes sentiments à son égard.

\- Peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas eut.

\- Blaise lui a donné en main propre.

\- Peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas ouvert.

\- Cela fait beaucoup de peut-être, non ?

\- Oui, mais peut-être qu'il t'aime comme un fou et qu'il ne peut pas te le dire et peut-être qu'il en a mal à en crever et peut-être qu'il est différent et qu'il a changé pour toi.

\- Alors qu'il vienne me le dire, cria-t-il, je voudrais juste qu'il me le fasse savoir.

Emue par son état je savais que j'allais faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais j'avais attendu cet instant depuis si longtemps que sans plus y réfléchir, je lui sautais au cou et profitais de sa surprise pour l'embrasser.

Baiser qu'il ne me rendit pas, abasourdi par mon geste que n'importe qui aurait pu qualifier de déplacé ou de totalement désespéré.

Les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en bandoulière, je m'étais rapidement mise à une distance raisonnable de lui. Je doute qu'il frappe une fille, mais ce n'était pas comme si je lui avais malencontreusement écrasé le pied.

\- Tu fais quoi ? dit-il furieux. Je te dis que j'aime quelqu'un et tu profites de ma tristesse pour abuser.

\- Non, me défendais-je, c'est juste que tu voulais …

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens. Il voulait qu'Harry l'aime, que ce soit lui qui l'embrasse mais pas moi. J'aurais beau lui déclamer tous les sonnets du monde, aucun ne trouverait grâce à ses yeux.

Ce qu'il voulait n'existait plus. Jamais Harry ne reviendrait lui déclarer son amour, que cela soit par des mots ou des actes et ça j'avais peur de lui dire, peur qu'il soit déçu ou inconsolable.

\- Tu sais Harry il … il …

\- Il quoi ?

\- Il n'existe plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu sais où il est ?

\- Oui.

\- Où est-il ? insista-t-il en me secouant par le bras droit qu'il venait de saisir.

\- De … devant toi, murmurais-je.

\- Où ? dit-il en scrutant les alentours.

\- C'est moi Drago Harry c'est moi.

Il me lâcha le bras aussi vite que s'il venait de se brûler à son contact. Il resta un instant interdit avant d'éclater de rire. Il riait tellement que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

Je savais qu'il ne me croirait pas et cela se confirma.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux Lupin. Tu veux à ce point coucher avec moi pour inventer des choses pareilles.

\- Non, me défendais-je.

\- Je ne te savais pas à ce point désespérée. Tu me dégoûtes. Non en fait tu me fais pitié Lupin, sérieusement retourne d'où tu viens et oublie moi.

Il me planta là, seule, les bras ballants, sans plus aucune volonté de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses paroles m'avaient fait mal, mais ce n'était pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas.

J'avais tenté de lui dire la vérité, même si le moment n'avait peut-être pas été le mieux choisit et je ne lui en voulais pas de ne pas m'avoir cru.

Qui pourrait croire qu'Harry et moi sommes la même personne. Même si la magie existait elle ne produisait pas de miracle, enfin sauf pour moi, bien entendu.

Finalement je rentrais seule au château. Drago avait dû courir car d'aussi loin que je pouvais voir il était absent du paysage.

Il n'était pas loin de 18 heures quand les autres arrivèrent. Préférant éviter leur compagnie, je me passais de dîner et m'isolais derrière mes rideaux de lit devenus infranchissables, même pour Hermione.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'expliquer et à raconter ma déconvenue. Ce soir je voulais être seule pour pouvoir pleurer de tout mon saoul.

**POV Blaise**

Je quittais Ron et Hermione en bas dans le hall et me précipitais vers les cachots pour savoir comment le retour s'était passé. Avec un peu de chance Drago ne serait pas en bas mais avec Haylie en train de se bécoter dans un coin sombre du château.

J'entrais dans notre salle commune et je le vis accoudé à la cheminée, tournant le dos au quelques élèves présents. Je sus que tout ne s'était pas forcement bien passé, car même s'il avait un caractère de gamin pourri, gâté, il ne faisait jamais la tête pour rien.

Je m'approchais avide d'en savoir plus, quand il s'aperçut de ma présence. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré. J'étais surpris car même à la mort de ses parents il n'avait pas versé une larme.

\- C'est une salope, souffla-t-il.

\- Haylie ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Pourquoi ? fais-je curieux.

\- Elle m'a embrassé.

\- Quoi ? hurlais-je feignant d'avoir un malaise cardiaque en mettant une main sur mon cœur. Et elle est encore en vie, vite appelle Azkaban qu'on l'enferme la gourgandine.

\- Moque-toi de moi, ricana-t-il, mais quand tu sauras ce qu'elle m'a dit tu seras de mon avis.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il avisa les autres élèves assis non loin de nous et chuchota :

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était Harry. Non mais tu te rends compte ! Quelle sale garce, j'avais raison quand je la disais prête à tout.

\- Elle a peut-être dit vrai.

\- Tu as raison, j'aurais dû la peloter pour voir si elle avait une queue planqué sous ses collants.

\- Connais-tu la magie des vœux ?

\- Non, c'est quoi ?

\- Une vieille magie très puissante qui se charge de réaliser le vœu des personnes qu'elle juge méritantes.

\- Génial et en quoi cela me concerne ?

\- Harry était fou amoureux de toi, mais pour son plus grand malheur tu ne le voyais pas, toi l'hétéro coureur de jupons. Alors à son anniversaire il a fait le vœu que tu le voies différemment que comme un simple ami. La magie des vœux, pour le remercier de son acte de bravoure lui a permis de réaliser son vœu. Alors comme tu n'étais pas homo, elle a fait d'Harry …

\- Une fille, me coupa Drago.

\- Haylie est alors née.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

\- Il ne savait pas que tu l'aimais et puis vu comment tu as détesté Haylie dès que tu l'as vu je n'aurais rien dit non plus.

\- Et tu la crois ?

\- Elle n'a aucune raison de mentir.

\- C'est quand même un peu gros tu ne crois pas. On n'a jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose.

\- Faut croire qu'avec Harry rien n'est impossible.

\- Donc pour résumer, Harry m'aimait et comme il pensait que moi non, il a fait le vœu que je tombe amoureux de lui. Au lieu de cela la magie l'a transformé en fille pour me plaire.

\- Exact.

\- C'est … impossible Blaise.

\- Va la voir.

\- Non.

\- Hermione et Ron pourront te le confirmer.

\- Ils peuvent mentir.

\- Arrête un peu avec ta théorie du complot. Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que tout le monde ment pour passer dans ton lit. Tu es mignon mais pas irrésistible à ce point.

\- Connard.

\- Viens on va manger, tu n'auras qu'à voir Hermione elle va toujours à la bibliothèque après le dîner.

\- Ok, grommela-t-il.

**POV Drago**

Hermione et Ron étaient présents au dîner mais Haylie était absente. J'imagine qu'elle devait pleurer dans son lit la perte d'un hypothétique fiancé plein aux as.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'elle m'avait dit, si bien que je préférais m'en tenir à ma version certes moins poétique mais tellement plus rationnelle.

Dès qu'Hermione termina son repas, je me levais à mon tour pour la suivre et pas uniquement parce qu'elle venait de me foudroyer du regard et me faire signe de venir, je voulais des réponses et je les aurais, jusqu'à ce qu'elles me conviennent.

\- Alors, m'agressa-t-elle.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait à Haylie ?

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui lui aurait fait quelque chose et pas l'inverse.

\- Bien, que t'a-t-elle fait alors ?

\- Elle m'a menti et embrassé.

\- Rassure moi elle ne t'a pas agressé ?

\- Arrêtez de vous fiche de moi, cette nana fantasme sur moi, ce jette sur moi en pleine rue et me raconte des inepties au sujet d'Harry.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit sur Harry ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était Harry, tu imagines jusqu'où cela va !

\- Elle est bien Harry.

\- Oui, c'est la magie des vœux c'est ça et moi je suis Merlin en personne.

\- Pourtant c'est vrai, suite à son vœu Harry s'est couché en étant lui-même et il s'est réveillé dans les bras de Ron et dans le corps d'Haylie.

\- C'est du délire.

\- Harry n'avait pas ouvert ton cadeau quand il a fait son vœu, il voulait l'ouvrir en ta présence. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il a été malheureux. Devenir une fille a été très dur et pendant des mois il n'a fait qu'espérer redevenir lui-même.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, soufflais-je.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce soit Harry ou Haylie, ils sont la même personne et ils t'aiment tout autant.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Dans notre dortoir, elle ne veut voir personne. Si tu ne me crois pas tu peux toujours allez demander au professeur Dumbledore il est au courant de tout cela.

\- Si tu la vois dis-lui que je suis désolé et que l'on se verra demain, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer de lui passer le message, mais je ne te promets rien.

J'opinais doucement de la tête, de toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire de plus ce soir.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à patienter tranquillement jusqu'au lendemain, enfin si je parvenais à mettre mes idées au clair.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Dimanche 11 janvier**

**POV Haylie**

J'avais passé une sale nuit et ce matin je devais me cacher sous un glamour pour cacher mes yeux rougis et gonflés. Il était hors de question que j'étale ma peine aux yeux de tout le monde.

A peine arrivé dans la grande salle que je remarquais immédiatement Drago assis à sa table près de Blaise. Je voyais bien aussi Greengrass le coller ouvertement comme s'ils étaient encore ensembles.

Je me demandais même si le petit sourire mesquin qu'elle affichait ne m'était pas destiné, je suppose que comme elle me fixait désormais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il n'était pas impossible que suite à l'incident Drago se soit remise avec elle.

Hermione me servit mon chocolat chaud et j'attrapais mollement une tartine. Je n'avais guère d'appétit mais comme je devais dissimuler mon mal être je me forçais un peu, je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention ou que l'on m'impose un interrogatoire en règle, même si apparemment les questions semblaient brûler les lèvres d'Hermione.

Une chose inhabituelle ne tarda pas à troubler le petit déjeuner, quand une armée de chouette envahit la salle à manger. De manière générale, le courrier se faisait plutôt rare le dimanche seule quelques lettre de familles venaient perturber la tranquillité dominicale.

Or là, les volatiles distribuaient la Gazette. Jamais encore depuis le début de l'année scolaire le journal n'avait fait d'édition spéciale. La dernière était sortie le dimanche suivant la mort de Voldemort, un journal de 120 pages, regorgeant d'interview et de témoignages avait paru exceptionnellement.

Or, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la Gazette réitère ce genre de numéro spécial ?

Hermione, abonnée à la feuille de chou reçue le sien et se hâta d'en découvrir la une, avant de se figer la bouche grande ouverte.

Je l'interrogeais naïvement du regard quand un brouhaha assourdissant gagna la salle.

Un « Harry » fusa, me faisant malgré moi tourner la tête vers cet appel. Neville, car c'est bien lui qui l'avait interpelé, me détailla comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Un sentiment d'angoisse se propagea en moi.

Je commençais à comprendre le pourquoi du journal. Hermione le posa à plat entre nous et la peine me submergea en voyant le titre en gras.

**« HARRY POTTER A CHANGE DE SEXE »**

\- Viens, me dit Hermione en me prenant par le bras.

Docilement je la suivis, préférant prendre la fuite plutôt que de devoir subir la moquerie et les commérages des élèves qui ne me lâchaient pas du regard.

Ron se joignit à nous et nous regagnâmes notre salle commune. Assis dans un des canapés, Hermione nous fit la lecture.

_**Nous avons appris de source sûre, que celui que nous nommons le survivant ou encore l'élu, a changé de sexe.**_

_**En effet l'apparition d'une mystérieuse jeune fille du nom d'Haylie Lupin coïncide étrangement avec le départ « en repos » de notre héros.**_

_**De plus de longues investigations nous ont confirmé qu'aucune Haylie n'apparaissait dans l'arbre généalogique des Lupin.**_

_**Hasard ou coïncidence ?**_

_**La question que tout le monde se pose et pourquoi Harry Potter serait-il devenu une fille ?**_

_**Un psychomage de renom, Mr Sigh Mounde , avance la thèse selon laquelle :**_

_**« Harry Potter supporterait mal sa notoriété au point de vouloir changer définitivement de vie ».**_

_**Le docteur Malo Queur, avance lui : « la théorie du mal-être physique de ne pas être né dans le bon corps et ajoute que chez les Moldus, des opérations sont prodiguées pour permettre des changements de sexe ».**_

_**Harry Potter ayant été élevé par des Moldus, cela reste plausible.**_

_**Cependant notre source sure, nous informe, elle, qu'Harry aurait changé de sexe grâce à une ancienne magie pour plaire à son ancien ennemi, fils de Mangemorts, Drago Malefoy.**_

_**D'autres questions se posent :**_

_**Est-ce une nouvelle lubie du garçon qui a survécu ?**_

_**Est-ce que son statut de vainqueur du Lord noir lui donne tous les droits ?**_

_**Il semblerait cependant que ses manigances ne mènent à rien puisque Drago Malefoy se plaignait dernièrement de l'attitude de cette jeune fille qui n'a, selon notre source, pas hésité à agresser la petite amie de celui-ci pour parvenir à ses fins.**_

_**Qui sera sa prochaine victime ?**_

_**Nous soutenons Mr Malefoy dans la terrible épreuve qu'il endure à cause de la mégalomanie d'Harry Potter.**_

_**Votre dévouée.**_

_**Rita Skeeter.**_

\- Quelle sale garce, tempêta Ron. D'ailleurs comment a-t-elle su tout cela ?

\- C'est Drago, reniflais-je, à part vous et Blaise il était le seul au courant.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Hermione.

\- Si, il m'en veut et il me déteste.

\- Mais non, on n'en a parlé hier soir et il devait venir te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Et vous en avez parlé où ?

\- Euh … dans les couloirs, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Quelqu'un vous aura entendu et envoyé une lettre à Skeeter, en déduisit Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? sanglotais-je. Aux yeux de tout le monde je vais devenir un monstre de foire.

\- Tu peux toujours démentir, proposa Ron.

\- Et comment prouverais-je que je suis Haylie puisqu'elle n'existe pas réellement ?

\- Tu devrais demander un droit de réponse et écrire la vérité.

\- Ou tu portes plaintes, ajouta Ron.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je suis perdue. Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher avant que tout le monde débarque pour m'interroger. Réveillez-moi le jour du départ pour les grandes vacances.

Aucun des deux ne trouva à redire et me laissèrent en paix rejoindre mon seul et unique refuge.

**POV Drago**

\- Blaise, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi, grognais-je.

\- Ça ne va pas ! Je croyais que c'était toi.

\- Non, je n'y suis pour rien.

\- En tout cas elle savait pour Daphnée, donc c'est forcément un …

\- Daphnée, m'énervais-je.

\- Oui, miaula-t-elle presque.

\- Est-ce toi qui as écrit à Skeeter ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Pour me récupérer par exemple.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cela, minauda-t-elle.

\- Entre nous c'est fini Greengrass, pour toujours.

\- Mais Drago, je t'aime.

\- Moi non, fais toi à l'idée et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Tout cela pour cette garce !

\- Tais-toi tu ne la connais pas.

\- Alors que toi oui, se moqua-t-elle, pourtant hier soir quand Granger t'a …

Un blanc se fit dès qu'elle s'aperçut de sa bourde. Seule une personne au courant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione aurait pu avertir la gazette.

\- Je vais te tuer, m'énervais-je.

\- Mais enfin Drago tu te plaignais d'elle, alors j'ai voulu te rendre service. En plus c'est un mec tu te rends compte, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Et toi tu te rends compte que tu viens de lui faire mal, ajouta Blaise.

\- Et moi hein ! Tout le monde se moque de ce que je ressens.

\- Exactement et désormais je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole, c'est compris ? Tu n'existes plus pour moi.

\- Mais Drago, pleura-t-elle.

Las d'entendre ses jérémiades, je me levais de table et quittais la grande salle.

Je voulais trouver Haylie et tenter de lui parler. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais lui dire, ni si elle accepterait de m'écouter. Mais je devais tenter le tout pour le tout.

Hermione et Ron sortaient de leur salle commune, quand justement je me demandais quelle solution trouver pour y entrer. Bien que l'on se soit rapproché dernièrement on n'en était pas encore rendu à s'échanger les mots de passe de nos portes respectives.

Je sus en voyant le rouquin que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Heureusement Hermione paraissait plus détendue, j'avais encore une chance qu'elle m'aide à tempérer les ardeurs de son mec.

Il se posta devant moi, les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras croisés sur son torse et un air qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit. On avait touché à son amie et quelqu'un devait payer. Je me ferais une joie de dénoncer Greengrass, après tout cela lui apprendra à avoir la langue trop pendue.

\- Où est Haylie ? tentais-je.

\- Pourquoi, il te manque quelques infos ? grogna Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, soupirais-je.

\- C'était pour être sûr, se détendit-il.

\- En tout cas ça fonctionne ton intimidation.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ron, le modéra Hermione. Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Oui, c'est Daphnée, elle a entendu notre conversation hier soir.

\- En tout cas la gazette n'a pas perdu de temps.

\- Dès que cela concerne Harry la presse devient incontrôlable, en particulier Skeeter.

\- Où est-elle ? demandais-je à nouveau.

\- Elle s'est réfugiée dans son lit, elle n'a pas envie de subir les railleries et les questions des curieux.

\- Il faut que je la voie.

\- Elle refusera Drago.

\- Elle croit que c'est moi, soupirais-je.

\- J'avoue que oui.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Ron.

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'aimais Harry c'est certain, mais je n'ai jamais suffisamment côtoyé Haylie pour retrouver en elle ce que j'aimais en lui. Il me faudra du temps.

\- Je la forcerai à descendre pour le déjeuner, intervint Hermione.

\- Bien, j'essayerai de la voir à ce moment-là, enfin si elle veut bien croire que ce n'est pas moi pour l'article.

\- A tout à l'heure, me sourit Hermione avant de disparaître au bras de son rouquin de petit ami.

**POV Haylie**

Hermione refusait de me laisser tranquille. Elle insistait pour que je descende avec elle dans la grande salle. Quand en plus elle insista pour que je parle à Drago, le dernier zeste de courage qu'il me restait se fit la malle.

Elle me soutenait qu'il n'était pas coupable de la fuite des informations dans la presse et qu'il voulait me parler.

En fait j'avais plutôt peur qu'il réduise à néant le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait et d'être, à jamais, pour lui qu'un ersatz d'Harry.

La faim eut raison de mes hésitations et docilement je suivis Hermione. Dès les portes passées, le silence se fit instantanément, puis peu à peu sous les regards pour certains curieux, médusés voir dégoûtés, les murmures reprirent jusqu'à ce que le brouhaha habituel reprenne ses droits.

Hermione m'attira vers notre table et je vis que Blaise et Drago s'y trouvaient déjà.

Je manquais un temps d'arrêt, hésitant entre m'asseoir face à eux en prenant un air dégagé ou prendre rapidement de quoi me faire un sandwiche et m'enfuir.

Hermione me prit la main et me donna le courage de rester.

Je pris donc place face à Drago. J'osais à peine le regarder. J'appréhendais ses réactions et ce qu'il me dirait.

Aurait-il pitié pour le pauvre Harry transformé contre son plein gré ? D'être obligé de vivre pour toujours dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien ?

Voudrait-il de moi dans son entourage ? Me considérerait-il encore comme l'ami que j'étais avant ? Pourrait-il m'aimer en étant ce que je suis devenue ?

\- Haylie.

Je relevais la tête à son appel, au moins il n'était pas contre me parler.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça peut aller, murmurais-je.

\- Je voudrais que l'on se parle, en privé.

Je hochais la tête. Mon mal de ventre revint et l'appétit coupé je me levais et sortais de la grande salle, préférant encore fuir plutôt que d'entendre des choses qui ne me conviendraient pas.

\- Haylie, Haylie attends-moi.

Je pressais le pas pour ne pas qu'il me rattrape.

\- Harry, cria-t-il.

Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de stopper dans ma tentative d'évasion.

\- Reste s'il te plait.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu tout cela.

\- Je le sais et j'ai ma part de responsabilité, si j'avais eu le courage d'assumer mes sentiments on n'en serait pas là.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit non plus, avouais-je. J'avais peur que tu me repousses ou que tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole.

\- J'ai envie de mieux te connaître, que tu sois un mec ou une fille cela m'est égal, ça ne change rien.

\- Enfin si un peu quand même, rougissais-je.

\- Tu vis cela comment ?

\- Pas bien au début, puis j'ai été obligé de m'y faire. C'est différent mais il y a quand même du positif.

\- Comme ?

\- Je peux mettre des talons, plaisantais-je.

\- Et à l'intérieur ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu peux avoir des bébés ?

\- euh … oui, rougissais-je.

\- Avec Harry j'aurais dû faire une croix sur les enfants.

\- Tu l'aimais à ce point.

\- Oui, il n'y aurait eu personne d'autre que lui.

\- Je comprends, soupirais-je déçue.

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- Pour de vrai, fais-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pour de vrai Haylie.

J'acquiesçais, laissant mes larmes couler et mêlais mes doigts aux siens.

Il m'embrassa tendrement la joue avant que nos lèvres ne se trouvent.

**17 mois plus tard (juin)**

Drago terminait sa première année de droit et nous vivions à Londres, au Square Grimmaurd.

J'avais quelque peu hésité sur mon choix de carrière, Drago avait refusé que je devienne Auror ou que j'envisage tout autre métier pouvant comporter des risques pour ma santé ou pour ma vie.

Puis en juin de l'année dernière, j'étais tombée malade enfin c'est ce que nous avons cru, jusqu'à ce que l'on sache qu'en fait j'étais tombée enceinte. Nous nous étions pourtant protégés mais ma magie en avait décidé autrement.

D'après les Médicomages j'étais très fertile et rien, mis à part l'abstinence ou un préservatif Moldu, ne m'éviterait une grossesse.

Nous étions donc parents d'un petit Jaimie depuis trois mois, un petit brun aux yeux bleus un peu braillard.

Depuis il accaparait toutes mes journées, ne me laissant guère de répit sauf pendant ses siestes.

Je m'étais donc résignée et j'avais donc décidé d'exercer le plus beau métier du monde, celui de maman. Je voulais être pour lui et pour tous ceux qui suivraient la mère que je n'avais jamais eue.

**FIN**


End file.
